So Far Away
by Shuuchaku
Summary: Shikamaru est partit, Temari EST SEULE ... seule?


Voila, c'est tout nouveau, c'est tout beau, c'est mimi même, c'est shika-tema XD

bonne lecture

/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--

S**o** F**a**r Aw**a**y

Déjà 10 mois qu'il est partit... c'était pas normal.

Temari se lève pour la n ème fois de sont sofa. Avec difficulté, elle marche vers la cuisine. Elle essaye d'atteindre le placard au dessus de l'évier, mais elle est trop petite... Avant, c'était toujours lui qui le faisait pour elle... il faut dire qu'il avait bien grandit depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

**Flash Back**

Le soleil brillait sur Konoha, un petit village caché paisible et calme.

- HEY monsieur le pleurnichard !!

Une fille avec 4 couettes court, comme une gamine de 6 ans, vers un garçon qui à l'aire de venir de se réveiller.

- Pff, t'es chiante. Tu vas pas encore revenir là-dessus... c'était il y a plus de 5 ans quand même  
- Et alors, ça change rien, fit temari en rigolant. Tu seras toujours mon petit pleurnichard à moi

Shikamaru rougit.

- Tssss galère.

°o. .o°°o..o°°o. .o°°o..o°°o. .o°°o..o°

Temari marche vers la maison des Nara. Elle à enfin compris !

Elle sait maintenant pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner, pourquoi elle avait le cœur qui se serrait quand elle le voyait avec Ino, et surtout, pourquoi il battait comme un fou dès qu'elle entendait son nom.

Il fallait qu'elle soit sure. Elle accéléra le pat

°o. .o°°o..o°°o. .o°°o..o°°o. .o°°o..o°

Temari était devant Shikamaru. Elle venait de tout lui avouer, de se vider le cœur.  
Et lui, comme un imbécile, il ne faisait aucuns gestes, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Une douleur aigue surgit au niveau du cœur de la jeune femme... elle ne savait pas que ça faisait si mal.  
Sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, ses yeux luis piquèrent, son nez devint douloureux et elle vit trouble.

Par fierté, elle se retourna et commença à marcher.

Plus elle avançait, plus ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle se mit à courir et là, les larmes coulèrent pour de bon.

Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un prononcé son nom, mais elle continua de courir... toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Soudain, elle trébucha.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, attendant le choc, mais à la place du contacte avec le sol poussiéreux, elle sentit une chose chaude l'enserrer.

Elle était si bien, là, les yeux fermé, étalée par terre, sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait peut être, les larmes roulants toujours sur ses joues.

- je suis désolé Temari.

La Sunienne reconnu la voix immédiatement, et son cœur fit de nouveau, un bond immense. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une haute couette brune.

- désolé Temari... tu es partie trop vite, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de réagir.

Là, se n'était plus de la tristesse qui lui parcourait le corps, mais la colère qui l'envahissait.  
- **COMMENT CA PAS ASSE DE TEMPS ?? T'ES BIEN RESTER 15 MINUTES SANS REAGIR !! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? T'AVAIS QU'A DIRE DIRECTEMENT QUE TU N'ETAIS PAS INTERESSE ET VOILA ! **

Shikamaru lui laissa le temps de se vider le cœur une nouvelle fois sur lui.

Quand elle eu fini, il poussa un soupir  
- Temari, tu sais pourtant que je suis long à la détente... il faut pas me pressé...

Alors que Temari allait crier une fois de plus, Shikamaru marmonna un galère avant d'avancer sa tête vers celle de la jeune femme, toujours couchée sur lui. Temari resta interdite un instant avant d'avancer sa tête également.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Temari sentit les papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre, prendre leurs envol.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shikamaru se détacha, à bout de souffle. Une fois qu'il eu récupéré, Temari l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa avec passion, mettant tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui dans ce baiser.  
Ils étaient tout les deux étalés en plein milieu d'une rue, s'embrassant, et ils étaient heureux.

°o. .o°°o..o°°o. .o°°o..o°°o. .o°°o..o°

Temari était chez eux, une petite maison à Konoha. Elle avait décidé de rester avec son petit ami dans le village de celui – ci.  
La jeune femme était devant l'évier, sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'attraper la porte de l'armoire. Il ne lui manquait que quelques centimètres... Encore un petit effort...

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un torse chaud se coller à son dos. Un bras mat ouvrit l'armoire et pris le café.

Temari se retourna et embrassa amoureusement Shikamaru.

**Fin du Flash back**

Encore quelques centimètre... un dernière effort...

Peine perdue... Temari regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une chaise ou un objet sur lequel monté. Elle vit un petit tabouret pas loin.

Elle monta précautionneusement sur le tabouret en se tenant le ventre. Elle atteint l'armoire, pris le café et une tasse, mais au moment de redescendre, la jeune femme eu un violent vertige.

Elle lâcha le café, qui se répandit sur le sol, et la tasse, qui éclatât de 1000 morceaux.

La sunienne vacilla sur son tabouret.

Au moment ou elle allait tomber, Temari se raccrocha de justesse à l'armoire. Toute tremblante et parcourue de sueurs froides, elle descendit doucement... Shikamaru ne serait plus là pour la rattrapé cette fois.

**Flash Back**

Un éclaire déchira le ciel.

Temari regardait Shikamaru, incrédule.

Celui-ci n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux... surtout pas après lui avoir annoncé qu'il partait.

- Shika, dit moi que c'est une blague... dit moi que tu ne vas pas vraiment partir 5 mois pour une mission à Oto.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien. Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Temari tomba à genoux, tremblant de tout son corps... il allait partir... il allait partir...

- T'en fait pas pour moi Tema, je sais me défendre... c'est pas une petite mission qui va me faire peur, parvint à dire Shikamaru au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.  
- Mais moi, ça me fait peur... j'ai tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas

Shikamaru eu le cœur serré de voir celle qu'il aimait dans cette état. Il la prit dans ses bras et la sera de toutes ses forces contre son cœur

- Je te fais la promesse que je reviendrais.

Le jeune homme embrassa Temari, pendant que celle-ci laissait ses mains courir dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, elles furent sur ses vêtements, sur son corps.

Cette nuit là fut la première nuit pour Temari et Shikamaru.

Le lendemain, quand Temari se réveilla, la place à côté d'elle était vide.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Temari venait de finir de ramassé les morceaux de la tasse et de laver tout le café. Elle était contre l'évier, les yeux fermés, pleurant en silence...

Il ne reviendrait pas, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Soudain, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, une bouche chaude vint trouver le chemin de son cou et un torse se colla à son dos.

Non, elle ne pouvait y croire.

Les mains caressaient le ventre avec surprise avant de la faire se retourné. Devant elle, Shikamaru. Plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Quelques blessures et vêtements déchiré montrait la violence de sa mission.

Il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

- T...Tema... tu...Tu es ??  
- Je suis quoi ? Jolie ? Magnifique ? L'amour de ta vie ?  
- Enceinte ?

Temari eu un sourire à travers ses larmes  
- Et oui, faut croire  
- Mais tu es énorme... eu, je veux dire, c'est dans combien de temps ?  
- Ben ça fait 10 mois maintenant... c'est des fainéant, comme leurs père  
- Des ??  
- Ben oui. Leur père ne pouvait pas tout faire à moitié. Il m'a laissé deux souvenirs avant de partir en mission

Shikamaru resta paralysé... il allait être 2 fois papa.

Il contempla Temari un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant plus fort qu'il le pouvait, en faisant attention à son ventre.

- Temari, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi Shika

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps dans la cuisine, s'embrassant amoureusement.

-... Shikamaru

- Temari

... Aishiteru

/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--/**--**\--

alors, elle mérite des reviews?? perso, j'en suis assé fière sauf pour les fotes d'ortograf' X

bisoux

shuuchaku


End file.
